


Polyphagia

by DredgenTrust



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Death, Drabble, Extremely mild cannibalism reference I guess, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, does not actually occur but discussed in sufficient detail to be potentially upsetting, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DredgenTrust/pseuds/DredgenTrust
Summary: Drifter isalwayshungry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Polyphagia

**Author's Note:**

> Intrusive thoughts are weird. Sometimes they are extremely stupid.

_Eat it._

He's not going to eat it. 

_It's right there. Eat it._

He's _not_ going to eat it. 

_It will be good. You're so hungry. It will help. Eat._

Drifter stares at the pigeon, and begrudgingly thinks about eating it. It's not unpleasant as an idea. Or at least, he’s definitely eaten worse. Cooked, it'd just be another bird. Not great, but fine. More bone than meat, more effort than it’s worth to prepare. There is a noodle shop one floor above him, a minute’s walk away. He is _not_ going to kill and clean and cook a fucking pigeon. 

There is something very hungry in him though, and the pigeon is fat and soft and alive. 

It would struggle and flutter in his hand maybe. Desperate to get away. Or maybe not; maybe it's fat for a reason, maybe it's one of the ones that Saint carries and babies and feeds. Maybe it wouldn't even know to fight back, too used to human touch to be afraid. He could bite down and feel the bone break, taste the blood and meat and feel the life leave it. Feel it go still. He _knows_ that would satisfy something deeper in him than any fucking bowl of ramen ever can. 

It'd be a mouthful of feathers, a bad taste, and a lot of hassle. He's not gonna eat the fucking pigeon. 

He kicks a foot at it, grumbles at it to _shoo if y'know what's good for ya._ It flutters off, the movement still somehow lazy and unbothered. Something in his chest goes tight, and with a tilt of his head he tracks the movement. Unbidden, he thinks he could still catch it if he moves _now._ Wouldn’t it be even sweeter that way, to snatch it mid-flight and-?

Damn bird flies away in search of greener pastures. There's any number of guardians out there who'll give it something, it won't have far to go. 

Hunger curls through his belly, but he's so very used to it. 

A warlock makes their way past the gate. 

_… Eat it._

It's going to be a long day. 


End file.
